shamankingfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Naomi Juliet Ōtoribashi
Naomi "Nao" Juliet Thurwolf (Better Known As Sally) is love interest,fiancée and wife to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf Appearance in her tomboy leisure outfit consists of a black and ruby red long-sleeved dress only revealing of her shoulders. She wore black high heel boots along with this outfit. She has long ruby red hair that is spiked up at the back and she has green dark emerald eyes '''New Appearance' as sally she has red hair and wears black trousers, brown boots and a short black vest. She has lots of rings on her left hand fingers Personality As a child Naomi is a bit sneakily, calm and just as curious, mischievous. She is firm about her ideas and beliefs, refusing to let her boyfriend take credit for her ideas but had a rather calm attitude during the first half of her life, due to her mother's death being a lonewolf Her attitude changed of heart.becomeing a slightly nice after she meet Eliskuya. Naomi is also a rival with Sharona De Vil Rhodes, she is also a close ally to the thurwolf family but she has a romantically linked to Eliskuya, and she appears to get along well with his sisters and his mother. even if she was shedding tears over his loss of her boyfriend. made her sad Character Relationships *close friend and girlfriend to Eliskuya Michael Thurwolf *close friends to Lilly Michelle and Millanna "Millie" *Mentor to Ellie Elwood *watched her boyriend defeated and killed in Sorrow *took the disguise of Sally to help Sharona De Vil Rhodes Her Likes *Walking in the forest with her boyfriend *Her beloved boyfriend *La luna del cacciatore(hunter's moon) *spying on Sharona De Vil Rhodes in the shadows for her boyfriend *staying with her boyfriend if he lets her Her Dislikes *Sharona De Vil Rhodes *"Death" of her boyfriend *Blood History Past Little is known about Naomi's past was a harsh one but now she has grown into a nice and outgoing friend to the Thurwolf Family Childhood Naomi was abandoned as little girl because of her mother's death. She was later raised by herself, its unknown how she meet her boyfriend, doing that time Eye to Eye: Meeting her Fiancée for the first time she is first seen behind him making him scared of her. he later refuses to her but she later makes a Promise, which he changed of heart and argees and leaves. she is later at his kendō school and he is scared of her again. During his' training with the kendō master. she decides enough is enough but The kendō master agreed and quickly ends the fight, after kendō, he left after dawn to check on his mother while she disappeared without a sound Meeting with Sharona Shaman Fight at France during the month has gone by. she has also been shown perfoming several new abilities. She has developed a more nice and friendly attitude as she is seen comforting Sharona De Vil Rhodesat her hometown while she bumped into her who killed her boyfriend in cold blooded. She tried her skills, when she tryed to hit sharona de vil rhodes, but ended in a missed after sharona de vil telled her to run off and never come back again. but she give up on the shaman fight to find a other way to spy on sharona de vil, once and for all Retrun of Eliskuya she later spying on sharona de vil rhodes by doing her time. when her fiancée was "killed" doing the past time. she was able to work with sharona under the disguise of sally(not knowing if sharona knew if naomi was under the disguise or not). but she decide to let sharona stay at the vyron's church. she worried if the church was a good place to stay. but knowing Naomi had an odd feeling about the place so she hide under the shadows to keep an better eye on both on Ellie and Sharona along with her boyfriend's sisters Early life after the shaman tournament was over. she and her boyfriend had a first romantic hug and a kiss. even they had a child together. they named their first child "Raimu" she was even in tears when she had her first child doing that time Character Trivia See Also Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Friends of the Thurwolf Tribe Category:Formerly Shaman